One of These Days
by Mizty
Summary: Ginny and Draco run into each other one night. It's funny how one meeting can change their perspective of each other.
1. Wailing Weasles

One of These Days  
  
Dedicated To: My Harry Potter buddies (AfroThunda and DiscoStacie) and all of the D/G fans out there! Oh yeah, and my D/G fan friends Jenny & Adri!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (For implied subjects, mild language, and violence.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or other of the related characters, J.K.Rowling does, blah, blah, blah…  
  
Summary: Ginny and Draco encounter each other in the Forbidden Forest. Their lives change after this one meeting. Ginny suffers from a rollercoaster of emotions while Draco has this odd, warm, sensation following him around. His confidence is tested but can he handle this? Ginny is in despair after Harry and Cho get together but can she find help in the arms of Trouble?  
  
Author Notes: This is like angsty fluff, if that even exists!, Draco is mostly in character and I fear that Ginny is out of it in some parts….I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Started: December 2002  
  
Completed: April 27, 2004

Chapter One: Wailing Weasels  
  
Ginny felt her tears fall onto her cheeks as she pulled her cloak closer to her body. The wind was cold in the Forbidden Forest at this time of year but Ginny didn't care. The innocent moon shined on Ginny's red hair making seem as it was a blaze. She sat by a stream that was being furiously whipped by the wind. She was splashed several times but Ginny stayed seated in her pool of pity. Her red curls were blowing behind her and she yelled out to the wind,  
  
"Why?! Why did Harry pick that stupid prat, Cho?!"  
  
"Why not? She's older than shallow Potter and is more mature than you, little Weasel…"  
  
Ginny heard the voice say from behind her. Its tone was much colder than the wind. She looked down at the green lining of the persons black Hogwarts robes.  
  
"Why are you here, Malfoy? Have you come to slaughter my ego once more?" she sobbed.  
  
"No, that's just my day job. I work as a baker at night." He replied calmly.  
  
Ginny turned to look at him. She raised an eyebrow at his tall stature.  
  
"It's called sarcasm, Virginia." He scoffed.  
  
"I knew that!" She defended, "I just didn't think that you would reply like that."  
  
Draco walked closer to Ginny and squatted down to her eye-level.  
  
"Didn't Mother Weasley ever tell you not to pre-judge?"  
  
"Didn't Mother Malfoy ever tell you that economic status is nothing to make fun of?" She shot back with frustration.  
  
Her tears had stopped spilling from her eyes but they were still dried onto her cheeks.  
  
"No, she didn't. She doesn't believe in that."  
  
"So that's why you're so messed up."  
  
"At least I don't have a scar on my head and have a stupid fifth-year Weasley daydreaming about me."  
  
"Oh! You're just jealous of Harry!"  
  
She had him there. He was jealous of Harry but not because of his scar or Ginny. Draco stood up and threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Jealous!? I don't want a disfigurement or you!"  
  
Ginny sighed angrily, "What are you doing out here anyway?"  
  
Draco smirked and laid his grey eyes on the water.  
  
"I was going to skinny dip but you might ogle at what should be left to the imagination."  
  
Ginny looked flabbergasted.  
  
"Why on earth would I want to ogle at you?!"  
  
Malfoy suddenly had an odd sensation come over him. He looked into Ginny's eyes and nearly blushed. She was so cute, with her cheeks so red and her teeth clenched tight. He shook his head and tuned his back to her.  
  
"What's the matter, Malfoy? Hippogriff got your tongue?"  
  
"It's cold. You should get back to the Gryffindor common room before you get sick and pass some horrible disease to everyone at school."  
  
She stood up and walked behind him.  
  
"Since when have you cared about my health?!" She half-shrieked.  
  
"Who said-" Draco turned around with Ginny practically in his arms.  
  
"I-I-I……"  
  
What's going on? Why can't I say anything?!  
  
He turned around and rapidly started walking towards the main entrance.   
  
"Malfoy? What in heavens is wrong with you?"  
  
He abruptly stopped walking and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Since when did you care?"  
  
He smirked-his confidence somewhat regained-and continued walking away.  
  
Draco made his way into the Slytherin common room and quickly hid himself in his dorm. The sixth year fell onto his bed and rubbed his face. His hair was every which way thanks to the wind and his grey eyes were wide open. The boy had really gone outside to smoke a cigarette but instead found the oddest sensation.  
  
_Draco: What is going on with me? Why was I speech-less around Weasley? Why do I have this warm, fuzzy and nauseating feeling?! Oh hell, did I just say "fuzzy"?_  
  
Ginny watched after Draco but stayed where she was until she could not see the glow of his blond hair.  
  
"Ugh, why are boys so difficult?" she asked herself.  
  
Ginny slowly began walking towards the huge castle that was now her second home. She ran her eyes over the ancient stature and saw a light in her dorm room window.   
  
_Ginny: Angela, Eunice, and Dana must be waiting for me…again.  
_  
She was greeted by warm, dimness when she walked inside the castle. Ginny felt quite alone trekking up the stone stairs up to the common room. She had reached the fat lady's painting.  
  
"Gryffinpaw." Ginny whispered.  
  
"What? No hello?" the fat lady asked.  
  
She reluctantly swung open and Ginny walked in. She saw that the fire was still going and assumed that someone was still in the common room.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
It was Ron. He ran to his sister and embraced her.  
  
"Gin! Where were you? I didn't see you come up after dinner!"  
  
Ron let her go and she saw that his eyes were filled with worry.  
  
"I…I was in…."  
  
Ginny struggled to come up with a lie.  
  
"I was practicing my summoning charms. You know, I've got a test on Monday."  
  
Ron nodded his head and smiled weakly.  
  
"That's my Ginny."  
  
_Ginny: I'm not yours.  
_  
Ron sighed, "Well, we best get to bed."  
  
Ginny forced a smile and walked up to her dorm. When she opened the door she was welcomed with tissues and chocolates.  
  
"Were so sorry, Gin!" Angela said.  
  
"Potter is a prat!" yelled Dana.  
  
"I thought Harry would have seen that you'd make a better girlfriend than Chang." Confessed Eunice.  
  
"It's okay…I'm..er…alright." Ginny lied.   
  
She tried to keep the tears back but it only made it more obvious to her friends that she was not alright.  
  
"I-I'm just going to go to bed." She told her friends softly.  
  
Ginny crawled into her bed and drifted to sleep.


	2. Scowling While Huffing

One of These Days  
  
Dedicated To: My Harry Potter buddies (AfroThunda and DiscoStacie) and all of the D/G fans out there! Oh yeah, and my D/G fan friends Jenny & Adri!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (For implied subjects, mild language, and violence.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or other of the related characters, J.K.Rowling does, blah, blah, blah…  
  
Chapter Two: Scowling While Huffing  
  
The next morning, Draco groggily fell out of his bed, fully dressed.  
  
"What did I do last night?"  
  
That is when he remembered being in the woods with Ginny. Draco didn't want to remember. He stumbled to his mirror and fixed his hair.  
  
"Stupid…Wind…"  
  
Draco opened his door and walked into the common room. There standing before him was a mess of curls and flowery perfume.  
  
"Good Morning, Draco!"  
  
"Hello, Pansy…" Draco sighed.  
  
"I heard you come up the stairs quite late last night. Where were you?"  
  
"None of your business. Now bugger off."  
  
Pansy scowled and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't go into that phase again, Draco Carlo Malfoy."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and pushed past Pansy.  
  
"Get back here right now Draco, or else!"  
  
Draco turned just before going out the door.  
  
"Or else what? Kiss me? Now, that's a horrible thought!"  
  
And with that Draco went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Ginny walked into the Great Hall with Eunice by her side.  
  
"So, um, Gin. Where exactly were you last night?"  
  
"In the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"By yourself?"  
  
"Not entirely."  
  
The two girls sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for their plates to pop up.  
  
"What do you mean, Gin?"  
  
The plates appeared and Ginny started piling food onto her plate as she replied, "Malfoy was there and we kind of fought verbally."  
  
Eunice smiled.  
  
"Ooooh! Ginny and Draco!"  
  
Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"What?! NO! No way! No way in a million years! I would never want that slimy creature!"  
  
"What's the matter, Gin? You don't fancy Draco at all?"  
  
Ginny was even more confused.  
  
"No! I don't! Do you?!"  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean, he's tall, strong, witty, and his eyes are so intense!"  
  
Ginny stared at her friend; her chin was to the floor.  
  
"I never knew you thought about Malfoy that way…"  
  
"Oh, come on! I'm not the only one who thinks that Draco belongs in a boy band!"  
  
"Who else wants that snake!?"  
  
"Angela, Sandra, Remy, Katie-"  
  
"Katie Bell?!"  
  
"Yeah, Natasha, Kelly, Misty, Nicole, Cho-"  
  
"Chang? Cho Chang?"  
  
"Yes! Don't sound surprised!"  
  
Ginny shook her head and looked at her food.  
  
"I think I've lost my appetite."  
  
Draco sat at the far end of the Slytherin table. As soon as his plate appeared he started placing food onto it. He looked up and immediately saw Ginny giggling at something Harry had said. Draco could feel envy seep into his veins. He caught himself.  
  
_Draco: What is wrong with me? Why am I so jealous of Potter today?  
  
_Ginny's hair bounced on her shoulders as she laughed and her lips revealed a beautiful smile. Draco could not eat any more. The odd sensation had come back.  
  
"I'm going to the Quidditch field. Don't follow me." He grunted to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
The light mist pelted Draco's face softly as he zoomed around the field. Flying always helped him clear his thoughts. He closed his eyes and pushed forward, making the broom accelerate. He could feel the wind gust through his sliver hair, past his robes, against his forehead, and into his ears. Draco was free of everything during these few minutes of peace. No one could bother him, the fear of becoming his father had left him, he couldn't feel the pressure of being a Malfoy, Draco was no longer in his own mind. He was far off in the clouds, dreaming of a better care-free life. He suddenly could hear his cursed surname being called and it felt as if a million weights were placed on his shoulders.  
  
"Hey! Malfoy, Malfoy! Off the field."  
  
Draco growled and to his great displeasure he found the Gryffindor Quidditch team standing below him.  
  
"We've got the field this morning!" yelled Harry.  
  
Draco flew down and stood in front of Harry. He saw Ginny standing next to Harry and felt all of his thoughts surge back.  
  
"I was through with it anyway."  
  
Ginny stuck her tongue out at Draco. He saw her do this out of the corner of his eye and turned to face her.  
  
"You lost all of your innocence after Tom Riddle violated you."  
  
She was shocked.  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"Hello! My father does work with the ministry, Weasel."  
  
Harry scowled and blocked Draco's view of Ginny.  
  
"You'll call her by her proper name!"  
  
"I don't need a threat from a muggle-lover today, Potter."  
  
"Just leave the field, Malfoy." Harry said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Alright, Potter. I'll leave the _**field**_."  
  
Draco flew off of the grass and into the stands. There he sat and smirked.  
  
Harry kept scowling and said, "Let's practice."  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team mounted their brooms and started practicing. Draco crossed his arms and watched them fly.  
  
"You're going too slowly, Bell."  
  
"Keep yourself centered, Potter."  
  
"Creevy! Hit the bludger that way!"  
  
Draco yelled this and several other things at them. He kept criticizing everyone except the newest edition to the Gryffindor team, Ginny. Colin was in the Hospital Wing after he took a bludger to his head. He finally came out of his coma but Madame Pompfry still wouldn't let him leave, so, Ginny was taking his place as a beater. Draco thought she did very well, and was wicked with a broom. He watched her gracefully fly around the other players to get to the bludger.   
  
Ginny walked out of the dressing room attempting to catch her hair into a ponytail, when she saw Draco leaning against a nearby wall. She felt her cheeks get warmer.  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing outside the Gryffindor Girls' dressing room?"  
  
Ginny pretended to be livid with Draco. He merely glanced at her and sneered.  
  
"I was actually waiting for Potter. I wanted to knock the living daylights out of him today."  
  
Ginny huffed and scowled slightly.  
  
"You couldn't if you tried! And besides, this is the girls' dressing room."  
  
"Exactly, Weasel."  
  
Ginny flipped her red hair back with fury.  
  
"You're the most annoying prat I've ever met." She seethed.  
  
"And you're the poorest prat I've ever met," He shot back playfully.  
  
Ginny huffed again and walked past Draco angrily. He followed Ginny's red head with his eyes and grabbed her upper arm.  
  
"Why are you leaving so soon? We're getting along so well!"  
  
Ginny scowled harder at Draco and gave him a swift kick in the shin.  
  
"Ah! You little-!"  
  
He bowed down and grabbed his leg as Ginny stomped off. 


	3. Tequila from the Mexican House Elf

One of These Days

Snow: I'm sorry! Forgive me! Here, I will dedicate this chapter to you, Snowbunny!  
  
Dedicated To: My Harry Potter buddies (AfroThunda and DiscoStacie) and all of the D/G fans out there! Oh yeah, and my D/G fan friends Jenny & Adri!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (For implied subjects, mild language, and violence.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or other of the related characters, J.K.Rowling does, blah, blah, blah…  
  
Summary: Ginny and Draco encounter each other in the Forbidden Forest. Their lives change after this one meeting. Ginny suffers from a rollercoaster of emotions while Draco has this odd, warm, sensation following him around. His confidence is tested but can he handle this? Ginny is in despair after Harry and Cho get together but can she find help in the arms of Trouble?  
  
Chapter Three: Tequila from the Mexican House Elf  
  
That night Ginny was parading around Hogwarts grounds. She was yelling aimless-ly at the castle.  
  
"POTTER S-S-S-SUCKS!"  
  
"POTTER IS A PRAT!"  
  
Ginny had a bottle in her hand. She took a swig from it and continued yelling.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT, P-P-POTTER?! I NEVER LOVED YOOOOOU!"  
  
"I NEVER……EVER LOV-!"  
  
She suddenly felt something cover her mouth. It was cold and clammy.  
  
"Shhhh! You'll wake up the entire castle!" Draco hissed in her ear.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked as soon as he uncovered her mouth.  
  
"Keeping you from ruining my sleep!"  
  
Ginny turned around and smiled foolishly at Draco. He sniffed and glanced at the bottle in Ginny's hand.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She continued smiling and looked at the bottle.  
  
"Oh? This?! This is uh, tea."  
  
Ginny hiccupped and made Draco wince.  
  
"Let me see that!"  
  
He snatched the bottle and read the label…  
  
"Tequila?! How did you get this?! Why did you get this?! You can barely keep fruit punch down!"  
  
Ginny scowled and put her hands on his chest.  
  
"Slooooow down. Okay. I got it from a-a-a House Goblin thingy."  
  
"You mean House Elf."  
  
"Yeah…I guess sooo."  
  
Footsteps were heard from behind Ginny and a voice spoke,  
  
"Ginny? What are you doing out here? Malfoy?"  
  
It was Harry.


	4. The Kiss That Woke Up Drunken Beauty

One of These Days  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or other of the related characters, J.K.Rowling does, blah, blah, blah…

Chapter Four: The Kiss That Woke Up Drunken Beauty  
  
Ginny turned around and wobbly walked over to Harry and pointed her finger at him.  
  
"You know what?! I really liked you! But yooou didn't care. And now! Now! Now, I'm drunk! I loooved you. But now, I love Draco…"  
  
She spun around and placed her lips on Draco's. Draco's eyes grew wide and the odd sensation came back stronger than ever. Draco held her closer and she pulled her lips from his.  
  
_Ginny: What am I doing?_  
  
Her smile was gone and she looked as she had just woken up from a horrible nightmare.  
  
"Oh God." Ginny muttered under her breath.  
  
Ginny pushed herself away from Draco and shook her head feverishly.  
  
"What have I done? Why did you let me kiss you, Malfoy?!"  
  
Ginny was standing next to Harry, clutching her stomach and scowling. Draco's heart sank terribly….Ginny was now calling him by his cursed surname….It was like a sign of finality.  
  
"I-I-I, you, you came….at me…"  
  
For once in his life Draco didn't have a witty comeback to shoot at Harry or Ginny. Harry walked up to Draco and poked him in the chest.  
  
"Don't ever let that happen again! If you ever lay a hand on her, I'll make sure you get what you deserve."  
  
"She came at me! What was I supposed to do, Potter?! Push her to the ground and leave?!"  
  
"You didn't have to kiss her back or grab her with your, your, your…grabby hands!" Harry shouted back as he shoved Draco back as hard as he could.  
  
Draco looked flabbergasted.  
  
_Draco: Did Potter just shove me? Oh, no, I can't have this…_  
  
Draco shoved Harry back harder causing Harry to almost lose his footing. Harry scowled harder and charged at Draco. He knocked Draco to the ground and began punching him. Draco pushed him off and stood up.  
  
"Never touch me again…." He seethed as he wiped a trickle of blood from his lip.  
  
Draco looked at the red liquid on his hand and he gave a short laugh.  
  
"You managed to draw blood, Potter."  
  
He gave one final glance at Ginny. She was still scowling but not at Draco, Ginny seemed to be angry at Harry. Although it made him feel better that Ginny was mad at the hero, he was still crestfallen. Draco swiftly passed both of the Gryffindors and stalked away.  
  
There was an odd silence between Ginny and Harry, which was broken when Harry spoke up as soon as Draco was out of sight.  
  
"I'm so glad I came in time." He said triumphantly.  
  
Ginny glared at him horribly.  
  
"You didn't have to fight him, you prat!"  
  
Harry stared at Ginny unbelievingly.  
  
"Me?! I'm not the prat, he is! Malfoy had his tongue down your throat while you were drunk!"  
  
"Mind you I'm still drunk. I'm just over the really drunk phase and I'm entering the puking phase…"  
  
Harry sighed and calmed himself a little.  
  
"Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and shot back sarcastically,  
  
"Yes, Harry! Take me to the hospital wing so that Madame Pompfry will find out that I've been drinking and tell my mother! Yes, that is a wonderful idea!"  
  
Harry's anger rose again as she said this.  
  
"I'm sorry I want to help you, Ginny! It's just my nature to care about my friends!"  
  
"You see! That is the problem! I'm just your friend!"  
  
Harry could see ample tears forming behind her brown eyes as she began walking away. He went after her, now feeling terribly guilty.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny, wait."  
  
"No!" she choked, walking faster.  
  
Harry quickened his pace also and grabbed Ginny by her shoulder.  
  
"Harry, let me go!"  
  
Ginny turned around slowly and he looked into her eyes….  
  
"We never really talked about this, have we?"  
  
"Talked about what?" Ginny sobbed, "My stupid meaningless crush on you?!"  
  
"Why do you fancy me?"  
  
Ginny hesitated a moment and answered.  
  
"You're brave, you stick up for what you believe in, you're loyal to your friends, and you've got a good heart….."  
  
They stared at each other in silence. Harry looked sympathetic and Ginny's expression was crossed between sadness and frustration.  
  
"Have you heard what you want?! Is that enough for you?! Now, just go back to your darling Cho and let me be!"  
  
Ginny swiftly walked off and this time Harry didn't stop her. 


End file.
